Protege of hatred
by black hand of set
Summary: The next generation of youth has arrived, and with it comes the repeating of history. This is the Story of Ichi, not completed yet, please reveiw whats written.
1. Old story, new time

Nightfall, 25 years after the AKIRA incident. A new generation has been brought in to the world, and with it the prompt forgetting of the incident. Youth do not care for it never happened to them, and thus history is doomed to repeat itself. The unemployment rate has skyrocketed and worker protests have followed. Riots are a daily thing in Neo Tokyo, angry unemployed workers brawling with the police, next comes the weapons, and then the slaughter. The youth roam the streets, usually with no place to go because of parents being killed in the riots. Some are just runaways because of troubles at home. Ichi, a youth of Neo Tokyo, left home when his parents were killed In a workers riot. He found refuge in a motorcycle gang called the "Black Teeth," where he procured his own motorcycle and warred with the rival gang, "the Ghosts." He sits now in a dingy bar with the rest of the crew when Long, one of the gangs scouts practically jumped through the door. "There's a pack of Ghosties down by the industrial section of town," he yelled with a grin a mile wide. Time to play.

Ichi with the rest of the gang jumped out of their seats and ran out of the bar. Each person hopped on his motorcycle, and grabbed their weapons. Ichi had a long slim pipe with curved metal attachment at the end. It wasn't a bat or a or a chain but it was fast and got the job done. They all gunned their engines whooping and hollering with the leader, Kakihara, taking the lead. Each of them followed letting out cries of excitement and joy. They sped by pedestrians nearly bringing them down. Ichi raised his pipe and struck one upside the head with a satisfying crack, probably killed him. Ichi dismissed this and joined the gangs revelry when they hit the industrial district. It was getting time to rock.

Now you can tell a ghost from a mile away, they drove black motorcycles with fiber-optic blue lights on the engine, they put holes in certain places in the exhaust so they made a strange moaning sound when they went fast, and they all wore white scarf's around their neck that trailed out behind them when they rode. Long really meant it when he said "pack," there were at least ten of them, and six Black Teeth. The challenge only made their blood run faster, they speeded up to meet their enemies. One sped right past the ghost in the back and cracked his skull with a bat, taking him and his bike down, the battle was beginning. A ghost tried to ram Kakihara in the side, and as a result got kicked off of his bike by Kakihara. He rolled along the street and Ichi brought his pipe directly to the front of his head as he was getting up. A loud pop was heard as he shattered the helmets faceplate and drove the pipe directly into the ghosts face. Long had lit a Molotov and thrown it at the Ghost next him, and in a brilliant flash the Ghost had gone down in a blaze. Three were already taken down before they had time to retaliate, the Ghost's doubled back around the Black Teeth so they got behind them. The Black Teeth Spun to the opposite direction to see the ghosts facing them instead of running away. Both of them sped at each other in a roaring joust, Ichi clipped one in the knee with his pipe and made him swerve into a lamp post throwing him off of the bike. The leader of the pack rushed Long and hit him with a pipe in the gut before he could throw his Molotov. He flew off of the bike and landed directly on his lit Molotov, burning him to a cinder. Kakihara took one down by hitting his assailant in the neck with a chain and wrapping it around his neck, this brought him off of his bike and onto the ground headfirst. The whole ordeal didn't last but 10 seconds with the Ghosts speeding off in the same direction they were going, to the old Olympic stadium crater.


	2. A walk to remember

Kaneda sat In his dingy apartment smoking a cigarette, his mind drifting about not really thinking about anything. "seems like a nice night for a walk," He grumbles to himself. He got up from his chair, grabbed his cigarettes, his gun, and his shoes and set off. He got out into the hallway and loaded a clip into his gun, he didn't bother cocking it because the sound could scare the neighbors, many gangs liked to prowl around these areas and a cocked gun is not very reassuring, but you have to have a from of protection. The gun was more of an intimidation thing, just seeing the gun will make most punks back off and a shot into the air will scatter gangs like cockroaches. The only time he ever shot at someone else was when he shot the laser cannon at his friend, Tetsuo. That was an eternity ago but the mental scars were always there, he remembered it all. Tetsuo's rampage, his battle with the other kids, his gruesome transformation, he can still hear him screaming his name "Kaneda, Help! Kaneda," the engulfing of Kaori and himself, and the light, the strange and beautiful light that took Tetsuo and those three kids away. He shook his head as he walked out the door and lit himself another cigarette.

He walked through down the sidewalks there were no cars on the street because the roads here were closed because of a recent riot. A large bomb was set off tearing a hole in the road that will take a while to fix. Some revolutionary group set the bomb off because of some reason, same generic youthful crap he heard his whole life. The sound of a faint screaming as gunshots as another riot was being quelled, a guy with a bullhorn yelling out incoherent commands, and the familiar sounds of each night in Neo-Tokyo. It reminded him of earlier days with Kei, and the Colonel after the incident. Kei had left the city, her friends had been killed when they broke into that medical facility looking for Tetsuo. There was nothing for her here and Kaneda didn't bear her any ill will for leaving. The Colonel had given up military life, he had joined a group of people who wanted to preserve peace. "Neo hippies," is what they were called. The Colonel was killed when he and his group were trying to stop a riot, and all good thinking and decency died with him. Kaneda walked and walked not even realizing he was heading directly towards the destroyed Olympic stadium. He came walked up to the basin of the crater and suddenly realized where he was, he looked down In at the old Module that held the pieces of Akira. "Not your chemistry 101 class," that's what Tetsuo said when he unearthed it. No certainly not Chemistry 101, certainly not indeed.

The rumbling of motorcycles was at his back, he turned around to see a group of four guys, weapons in hand, with blue lights all around their motorcycles being pursued by five guys with weapons in hand and cries of battle in their throat, the same shit he did as a kid. The five made short work of the guys with the blue lights taking them down from behind, and it seems their frenzy wasn't over. The five guys drove straight for Kaneda, he promptly pulled out and cocked his gun. He raised it and fired a warning shot into the group, this caused them to scatter, all except one. He kept coming, Kaneda fired again and again at him, the assailant never relenting. He shot again and the bike lost control, he shot out the tire and the bike skidded across the ground, the bike flew into the side of the crater and hit a large rock throwing the kid right off of his bike.


	3. Ichi's awakening

Ichi flew through the air, a large explosion ripping through the air and heat slamming into his back as he was suspended in air. It seemed like all time had stopped, that's the funny thing about being thrown off of your bike its all peaceful, sublime, and tranquil, that is until you hit the ground. Ichi Hit the ground hard feeling his whole skeletal frame shake and he started rolling. His ribs connected with a rock that caused him to bounce in the air, he hit the ground again and kept rolling deeper into the carter, a rock smashed into his face on the way down, he bounced again and landed on his arm followed by a pain and a crack, his rolling was abruptly stopped when his hit a large metal orb that immediately forced the air out of him. A flower of pain sprawled across his vision. He gasped for breath shaking his whole broken body. He looked at the orb and on the top was the stenciled word "AKIRA." This was the last thing he saw before he blacked out. As he was sinking into a sea of unconsciousness two names were buzzing around his head, in a soft and gentle tone the name, "Akira," and in a much angrier and more powerful tone, "Tetsuo." He liked Tetsuo.

Ichi could feel himself floating down the stream of his memories. A haze clouded his vision. Every cell in his body felt light and airy almost as though he was a ghost, the smell of blood and smoke reached his nostrils, the chatter of machinegun fire graced his ears. He looked over his shoulder to see his parents getting gunned down in a worker protest that had gotten violent. It was that night that he packed up and left his home, where he was fostered by the streets. The memory faded into the vague miasma all about him. He looked straight ahead to see his second night out on the street. A gang of kids with white scarf's were beating the crap out of him. He backed Into the alley way and grabbed a pipe, the gang started to circle, he let loose and hit one on the head with a pipe taking him down. The pipes connection with his assailants face gave him a sense of triumph. They advanced on him when out of the back of the alleyway came four guys who attacked the guys in white scarf's. The leader then turned to him when they were done, "hey man you took one out all by yourself. We need some man power for the gang and I was just wond…." It started to taper off as the memory sunk back into this strange haze that surrounded him. The memories started to come faster and faster. The Ghost chases, the general beating of the Ghosts, the fights in the schoolyards, the brutal police, the blood, the pain, the anguish, the rage, oh the rage. The memories kept coming faster and faster. The Beating on pedestrians after they were done with the ghosts, the chasing of clowns……that last one confused Ichi. It felt like someone else was here with him. Out of the miasma came the memory of an angry young boy throwing three strange wrinkled kids into a wall with his mind. He was rampaging through the city destroying all that he saw, killing without mercy. All dogs, all of them. Kaneda can't push me around anymore, I am on top now, I'm not weak, I'm not small. His name kept ringing in his head, it got more and more intense. "Tetsuo, Tetsuo, Tetsuo, Tetsuo."

"My name isn't Tetsuo god dammit!" Ichi screamed in the empty room. He looked around himself, the glass in the windows were shattered and the nightstand was knocked to the floor. He tried to get up but when he moved his side and his arm hurt like hell. He looked down, all his wounds were dressed and his arm was in a sling. He was in someone's apartment, but he couldn't figure out who's. A name flew around his head like an angry swarm of wasps. He felt like ants were crawling along his skin, his head started to hurt. The pain grew and grew, he hoisted himself up out of the bed, the pains in his body were nothing compared to this. He stumbled out of the room and into the main apartment, no one was around and his head hurt like hell. He let out a cry as the name in his head rang more furiously "_Tetsuo_," man this hurt, "_Tetsuo,"_ His head felt like it was going to explode, _"Tetsuo,"_ Stop it, _"Tetsuo,"_ Stop, "_Tetsuo," _I said stop God dammit! He lashed out at the door to the apartment, not with his physical fist but the one in his mind. The door was ripped clean off of its hinges. He stumbled outside, the pain in his head subsiding, and his power growing.

A man walked out of his apartment to see what was going on, he looked in disbelief at the destroyed door and the boy in bandages and a sling walking out of it. Ichi Saw the man and threw his mental hands out at the man to grab him. The man started to scream as he was lifted into the air, and slammed into the adjacent wall, over and over again until Ichi was sure he was dead. He stumbled past the man, noone daring to come out of their apartments, it wasn't until he limped to the bottom of the staircase that people started to come out of their apartments. He opened the front door and inhaled the polluted Neo-Tokyo air. It was midday and it was time to destroy.


End file.
